Polar express?
by cookieluvz
Summary: Sasuke is beginning to lose hope in there being a real Santa Claus .Sakura wants to believe in him but is put down .Naruto doesnt believe because Santa never comes and Sai not understanding christimas doesnt beleve either .Can the Polar Express help?
1. Chapter 1

**_HI I'm the author Cookieluvz but i dont own Naruto or the Polar Express_**

**_I hope you like it_**

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve, many years ago…<em>

… _I lay quiet in my bed._

_I did not rustle the sheets._

_I breathed slowly and silently._

_I was listening for a sound I was afraid I'd never hear._

_The ringing bells of Santa's sleigh._

In bed lays a boy with dark ebony hair eyes slowly opening when he hears the creaks of the floor boards .He could hear the talking of, his brother, Itachi and, his father, Fugaku.

"Father, we need to do something about Sasuke he's beginning not to believe, he said Santa would have to fly faster than light… to get to every house in one night. And to hold everyone's presents… his sled would be bigger than an ocean liner!" stated Itachi.

His father unaffected by the information then said "I think its great that he's starting not to believe in all this hocus pocus, it's time for him to grow up and you shouldn't encourage this behavior, now go to bed."

Sasuke was listening carefully and heard the footsteps becoming fainter as they sauntered down the stairs. He laid there playing and replaying his brothers and father's conversation, he just didn't know if Santa was real or not .Laying there all of a sudden he could feel the house jostle and the shock made him sit up straight in his bed .Sasuke made a run for his coat and shoes wondering how out of a whole ninja clan he was the only one to feel the shaking. He swung open the door and stepped into the cold. Lights were flashing by him at speeds unknown, but they soon began to slow down. Everything stopped, and the steam surrounding the object started to clear up. Sasuke ran down the pathway and skidded to a halt right before it. A TRAIN! WHAT IS A TRAIN DOING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE! Sasuke thought.

"All Aboard!" he could hear a figure shout as the person came closer .A man in a blue conductors uniform came into sight he had slightly tanned skin and a big scar over the bridge of his nose. Sasuke swore he had seen this man before .

"All Aboard " he said again as he stopped in front of him .

"Well? You coming?"

I hesitated before speaking. "Where?"

"Why to the North Pole, of course. This is the Polar Express!" he shouted and pointed at the brilliant locomotive.

"The North Pole?" asked Sasuke bewildered.

"I see. Hold this please." He said as he handed me a lantern.

"Is this you?" he asked as he showed him a clipboard with his name on it , "Yeah." he replied.

"Well it says here… no photo with a department store Santa, no letter to Santa. And you made your sister put out the milk and cookies. Sounds to me like this is your crucial year, so if I were you, I would think about climbing onboard…" he spoke in a gravelly tone. "Come on, come on, I've got a schedule to keep." Sasuke said nothing but instead shook his head _no_.

"Suit yourself." he replied. He turned and waved the lantern to start the train up again. An extremely loud whistle sounded and the train began to move forward. As Sasuke watched the train go he felt something inside telling him to get on. He ran while it was still slow grabbed the handle and pulled himself on .He turned around saw the conductor standing behind him ,with the compartment door open to come in .As Sasuke walked in the compartment he began to think to himself what did it get myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

As Sasuke entered the compartment he watched all the kids run and sing the same song:

_Cause that's the way things happen _

_On the Polar Express_

_You bet!_

_Wooo wooo the whistle blows _

_That's the sound of her singing _

_Ding ding the bell will ring _

_Golly look at her go!_

_You wonder if you'll get there soon_

_Anybody's guess _

_Cause that's the way things happen _

_On the Polar Express_

_When we get there we'll scream "Yes!" (Yeah)_

_We'll arrive with a bang bang bang _

_boom boom boom_

_Laughing all the way!_

_It's a choo choo with a stunning view _

_That rivals all the best_

_But you won't see it advertised _

_It's a simple fact we stay on track _

_Though sometimes we digress_

_But that can only happen on the Polar Express_

_Hiss hiss the steam hisses_

_That's the sound of her breathing_

_Clang clang the boiler bangs_

_What a wonderful show!_

_With a comfy seat and lots to eat_

_Boy is this the best!_

_Wish it wouldn't ever have to end_

_With a little luck we'll be on time_

_There's no need to stress_

_Cause that's the way things happen _

_On the Polar Express_

_Lights are gleaming far across the snow_

_You're not dreaming _

_May I present the North Pole!_

_If it's penguins you expect to view_

_You surely haven't guessed _

_They all live down at the other end_

_With a little luck we'll be on time_

_There's no need to stress_

_Cause that's the way things happen _

_On the Polar Express_

Sasuke listened and watched closely using his ninja skills to observe all the exits in case he needed an excape route .He slowly walked down the isle and sat in to the third to last row behind some strange pale kid with black hair and the weirdest smile . Sasuke turned to the left and across the isle sat a pink haired girl sitting in a night gown ,green eyes spakling with excitement and anticipation .He then turned to the right an watched the houses and the trees go by in a blur wondering what he was doing on a weird train and what his father would do if he found out he was missing in the middle of the night. His train of thought was broken when the kid with the strange smile turned around and asked him

" you know what kind of train this is?"Sasuke looked at him with a confused face. The boy looked in the face again and said "Train .Do you know what kind of train this is?Do you?" The boy leaned in even more pressuring Sasuke to say something .

As if out of no where the pink haired girl turns to them in her pink night gown with her bright green eyes and says "It's a magic train of course!" She broke out into a smile as she said "We're going to the North Pole!"

"I know that Ugly but It's a Baldwin S-class locomotive." he said with his strange smile .Sasuke watched as the girl's cheeks reddened and yelled "I'm not ugly you baka!"

Sasuke watched in silence and waited before asking "Is this train really going to the North Pole " They both turned to look at him at the same time and the girl opened her mouth when a boy yelled out "Herpolsheimer's!Herpolsheimer's!"

All the kids ran to the window and looked out to the window diisplay of mechanical wonders .There where games, planes, and Sasuke's got wide when he saw Santa Clause but fell when he saw the the springs in Santa's back. The girl had moved across the isle using the same window as him in a daze she spoke "It's so Christmassy and cozy and beautiful!" Her face was full of emotions and feelings something Sasuke never saw often training in the Uchiha Mansion ,except on the face of his mother. After the store had pasted she returned to sit with a blond girl with a high ponytail and bang .She had clear blue eyes and was staring and blushing constantly.

Then as Sasuke was going to glare at her friend when the tan conductor with a scar came in again calling "Tickets! Tickets.!"

"Tickets, please."He slowly walked around fancyly cuting letters into kids golden tickets

"Tickets."

"Ticket, please." the man said as came up to Sasuke .Sasuke looked at him with bewilderment and said "I don't have one"

The conductor sighed and said "Look in your pocket ."Sasuke reched inside his pocket and pulled out a golden ticket and handed to him. The conductor then punched the letters B-E in Sasuke's ticket returned it back to him . The boy infront of him turn and said"Boy, that guy sure likes to show off. Look what that wise guy punched on my ticket. "L-E." What the heck does that mean? Umm.. what's your name ?"

Sasuke looked at him with a bored expression saying blankly "My name is Sasuke "Next thing he knew the pink haired girl was back in the seat next to him and said "Really my name's Sakura and the one infront of you is Sai" Sasuke gave her a bored 'why are you talking to me face' as the train came to a soft stop .Everyone came to look out the window .

"It's just another pick up I thought that Sasuke was the last one " spoke Sai. All of the kids watched the conductor come off the train and walk up to a boy about the same age as them he had spikey blond hair ,had blue eyes, and was in striking orange pajamas. The conductor then asked him if he was getting on the train ,he looked at train , then looked at the conductor and shook his head no. The conductor said "suit yourself " as he got on and shook the lanturn to start the train up again .The train started up again and kids returned to there seats .Sasuke continued to stare at the boy as the trian started moving ,and he realized the boy was running trying to get on. Sasuke yelled out the window "Hurry! Come on!"

He turned to Sakura and said "We have to stop the train !". She looked at him and said "I don't know how !" Sai turned and pointed at the brake with a calm face and spoke "Pull the emergency brake." Sakura ran to pull it put couldn't "I'm too short!".That's when Sasuke ran over and pushed her out the way and pulled the brake hard making the train come to a sudden stop. Everyone was knocked off their feet and fell to the ground .When they looked up they saw the tapping foot of the conductor his angry face looking down at them .When they all got up and where standing in front of him he growl "What are you three doing and which one of you pulled the brake" .Sasuke walked to the front of the group and said "I did ,the boy was trying to get on the train"

"Is this true?" he looked at the other two other kids and they shook their heads yes. The conductor looked Sasuke "Let me remind you we areon a very tight I've never been late before and I am certainly notgoing to be late , everybody, take your seats, please!" Everyone returned to the seats Sakura across the isle and Sai infront of Sasuke. The boy had made it on the train and they watched as he got on and went into the empty compartment behind them ingoring their presence.

_1_


End file.
